All's Fair in Love and War
by marguer95
Summary: Some say there is a fine line between love and hate. When Brittany meets Santana Lopez she thinks that whoever said that couldn't be more wrong. But as time goes on she starts to think that she might be walking a finer tightrope than she first realised.
1. Chapter 1

"_Where have you been?" Brittany stood up from the couch when she heard the front door open and close. She had been waiting for the past four hours. It was 3am now and she was absolutely exhausted. _

_Santana took her shoes off by the door, which Brittany glared at, and looked at the blonde, cocking her head and furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, before snorting and shaking her head slightly. "Out."_

_Brittany sighed and squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to blow up at the bothersome woman in front of her. "Yes. I know that Santana," Brittany's tone was clipped and harsh, "why didn't you respond to my texts, or calls? Anything could've happened."_

_Santana chuckled sourly, she moved into the apartment, putting her bag down on the floor. "Sorry but who are you? You're not my mother and I'm a grown woman and I can go out and not come back until a week later if I want. I was out with Dani if you must know, not that it's any of your business."_

_Brittany flinched when she heard who Santana was with. Her heart started beating furiously as it cracked, as if it was urging Brittany not to give up. "All I'm saying is, a text would be nice, I've been up all night, worrying about you. I don't like Dani."_

_Santana's heart melted slightly at Brittany's words. Until she remembered what she had seen earlier today. She steeled herself and stalked closer to Brittany. "Like you even care? Hmm, Brittany, what's it to you? And another thing, you don't get a say in who I date." Santana walked even closer, they were about a foot away from each other, panting heavily with angered looks on their faces._

_Brittany scoffed and crossed her arms. Seriously, how was Santana this blind. "Of course I do. I care because it's you. And you're not dating Dani." Brittany was sure of this. Well she hoped she was right._

"_The same way you're not dating Mike?" Both girls froze up at that. Santana cursed herself internally for not thinking about what she was saying. Brittany was just confused at what Santana meant. She thought for a moment in silence, before realization flashed through her. Santana was jealous. Santana thought that she and Mike were dating, so met up with Dani, to what? Make her jealous back? _

_Brittany uncrossed her arms and closed the remaining distance between the two. She stroked her palms up and down Santana's bare arms. Santana whimpered slightly at the contact and tried looking anywhere but at Brittany._

_It was no use._

_She will always be drawn to those blue magnets, will always seek them out._

_Brittany shook her head from side to side slowly. "Santana Lopez. You are the most annoying, infuriating, aggravating, maddening person I have ever met." _

_Santana made to get out of Brittany's embrace, like she needed to hear every reason she would never be good enough for the blonde. Brittany's grip tightened, not allowing the smaller girl to leave._

"_And every day since I have met you, you have managed to make me angry, sad, confused, frustrated…" Santana slumped when she heard this. It physically pained her to think of how she had hurt Brittany so. She just wanted Brittany to get this over with._

_Brittany looked at Santana, who was staring at the ground, her eyebrows furrowed. She smiled and continued on. "But…you also make me feel like I'm the only person in the world that matters. You've made me so happy. You make me feel alive." Santana looked up at this, tears were welling in her eyes. She could hardly believe what she was hearing. _

_Brittany had reduced her speech to a whisper. She had lent her face so close to Santana's that they could feel the heavy breaths of each other. Santana only had to turn her head slightly…_

"_So yes, I care a great deal. More than you know." Santana could feel Brittany move her head just a bit, their lips hovered over each other's. Santana looked straight into Brittany's eyes, it was the last moment before they could back out. But there was no way either was going to. At the same time, both girls fluttered their eyes shut and closed the distance._

_Brittany felt those full lips that she had been dreaming of touch her own, it was feather light and completely pure. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, both too scared to move and break the spell they were both under. The only other thing connecting them was Brittany's light grip on Santana's arms._

_Santana had never felt pure elation until that moment, they had finally done what Santana had so desperately wanted to do for a while now. She hated herself the moment she broke the bubble when Mike's face flashed across her mind. She wanted to kick her own ass for that. But now she couldn't stop thinking about earlier and didn't want to taint any kiss with Brittany._

_She broke the kiss and looked in the blonde's eyes which were dancing with delight. To be able to make Brittany happy makes her realise that maybe that was the whole reason for her existence. She didn't want to ruin this, but she couldn't not know._

"_But Mike…and today." Santana stuttered out._

_Brittany's eyes widened in realisation at what Santana had meant. She smiled at the smaller girl and pecked her nose. Before dragging her own nose from Santana's forehead to her lips, where she felt the Latina give her a small peck. "Mike got the wrong end of the stick. I let him know. There's only one person who has my heart, and she's in my arms now, where she belongs."_

_Santana let her tears finally fall. She choked out a laugh and squeezed Brittany into a hug, nuzzling her nose into the blonde's neck and inhaling her. Now she had her girl, she never wanted to let her go._

_Brittany moved her head back to look at Santana. She kissed the falling tear drops adorning the rosy cheeks and moved back, keeping a hold of her hand. She gave one last dazzling grin to her love. "Santana…"_

_Santana hummed and waited for what Brittany was about to say. She couldn't get over how beautiful this girl was. It felt like she had been winded everytime she caught sight of her._

"_Take me to bed."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Britt!" Quinn yelled out. She put her earrings in and walked towards her roommates bedroom before stopping in her tracks as the blonde blur that is her best friend comes hopping out, clutching one shoe in her hand whilst trying to put her necklace on.

"I'm ready! I'm ready! Let's go" Brittany grabs Quinn's arm and yanks her towards the door whilst putting her other shoe on. Quinn manages to grab her car keys before they leave their apartment.

Quinn and Brittany were best friends. They both came to New York for college, and have never left. They both met at the beach, in their home state of California, when they were little and have been best friends ever since. Quinn made sure that Brittany was never picked on for her unique way of thinking and Brittany made sure that Quinn didn't become too bitchy and cynical during high school. A match made in best friend heaven.

Quinn drove down the street, looking over her best friend who was humming to herself whilst looking at the ceiling.

"You're nervous." Quinn looked back at the other blonde, who was now boring her ocean blue eyes into her. She wondered how Brittany always knew what she was feeling and thinking.

"Can you blame me?" Quinn asked her friend as she came to a stop outside their destination.

"It'll be fine Quinn. What, are you embarrassed by me?" Quinn blanched and looked at her friend, ready to deny her question until she saw Brittany smirking at her. Quinn rolled her eyes as Brittany continued on. "I've already met Puck; his friends will be a piece of cake."

"I just really want you to get along with his friends Britt. I love Noah and honestly, I'm not sure how anyone couldn't love you. Most of his friends are great, he has one friend who isn't easy to warm up to but I think it'll be ok." Quinn checked her reflection one more time before exiting the car and handing the keys to the valet.

Brittany walked round and linked her arm with Quinn's. "I still don't get why I can't hear your big news now." Brittany gasped before running her hands over her friend's flat stomach, "Am I gonna be an aunt? Hello? Can you hear me in there?" Brittany knocked on Quinn's stomach and waved.

Quinn tutted before grabbing Brittany's hands and leading them into the restaurant. "No Britt, that's not our big news. And we wanted to tell everyone together so…there they are"

The two girls walked over to a large, circular table where Puck and his friends were sitting. There were three empty seats and Quinn and Brittany sat nearest Puck.

Noah Puckerman was a club owner that the two girls had met when they went to celebrate Quinn's 21st. That night had ended in Puck covered in Quinn's drink and Brittany throwing out her back after drunk dancing on the VIP table. Puck had taken the two girls to the hospital and Quinn had been smitten with the mohawked man ever since. Regardless of the fact that he had a Mohawk.

"Hey baby," Puck kissed Quinn and looked to Brittany "hey Britt, you know Kurt and Sam" Puck pointed to the two boys and Brittany nodded at them. She had met them when they came to her apartment to watch a football game. Kurt had tagged along to inspect the décor. Puck then pointed to a larger girl "this is Mercedes, and this is Rachel." Before Brittany could greet Mercedes, Rachel stood up and shook her hand.

"Hello I'm Rachel, you may know me from Broadway, my boyfriend Finn was meant to be here but he's working, such a hard worker, one day we're going to get married but only if it fits in with my ten year plan. What do you-"

"Jesus Berry, I've been here 5 seconds and already want to strangle you."

Brittany uncrossed her eyes after Rachel's speech and looked to the voice coming to the right of her. She turned and locked eyes with a Latina. Brittany thought this woman was absolutely stunning. She had dark chestnut hair that flowed over her shoulders and smouldering eyes. Her lips were full, which some women would do anything for and her figure in the dress she was incredible.

"Brittany meet Santana, Santana, this is Quinn's best friend Brittany." Brittany smiled at the girl they named Santana whilst Santana dragged her eyes down Brittany's body. The blonde squirmed at the obvious leering and grew even more uncomfortable when Santana caught her eyes and smirked before sitting across from Puck.

"Glad you decided to grace us with your presence Santana." Rachel snarked to her friend.

"I've been here since you walked in Berry." Santana ignored Rachel's gasp and shocked look. She flagged the waitress down and looked at Brittany, winking at her. Brittany scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Hey…" Santana read the name badge "Mandy. What a beautiful name." The waitress chuckled and Santana put her hand on the girl's arm. "Could I possibly trouble you for a rum and coke?"

"Of course Miss…" Mandy trailed off

"Santana, sweetheart. You can call me Santana." Mandy giggled and walked off. Puck chuckled and put his arm around Quinn.

"Can't believe that works San" Sam said.

"You better believe trouty." Santana glanced at Rachel "Jesus Berry, close your mouth, you're gonna catch flies like that."

Rachel snapped her mouth shut and narrowed her eyes at the Latina. "What did you mean, you've been here?"

"It means hobbit that I was in the toilets, getting acquainted with the bartender." Brittany grimaced. She didn't like this cocky friend of Puck's. Sure she was hot but she also incredibly arrogant and Brittany did not like that.

"Santana!" Rachel screeched as Brittany jumped from the noise "This is a five star restaurant!"

"Yeah? And that Bartender was a five star girl."

Sam and Mercedes laughed at their friend whilst Rachel was for once speechless. Mandy came over and Santana flashed a smile and a wink at the girl, who blushed and ran off.

"So Brittany how's the magazine?" Kurt asked and then leaned over to Santana and Mercedes "Brittany works for NY Life magazine."

"Oh I love that magazine. It's like, the only magazine that writes about music and life and culture. They also have great articles about everything and anything. That's so cool Brittany!" Mercedes gushed to the blonde, who blushed and hid her face with her glass.

"Huh. Never really read it, I'm mostly into the intellectual spread sheet readings myself." Santana bragged as she drunk her rum. Brittany frowned at the implication that Santana had made about her magazine. Like it was too low for Santana to read. Brittany was becoming real pissed with this girl.

Sam laughed before starting to say something, which he abruptly stopped when he saw Santana flash him a murderous glare.

"Puck. What was it you wanted all of the merry gang to be here for anyway?" Santana asked as she looked at Mandy, smirking and waving at the girl.

Puck and Quinn cleared their throats before looking at each other. "Well," Quinn began "Puck and I have been together for half a year and we are so in love."

Brittany heard Santana sigh and watched as the darker girl looked into her glass. She glared at the Latina for being so rude to her friend.

"And we want to announce that we are moving into Puck's apartment, together." Quinn clasped Puck's hand.

Santana's head shot up and looked wide eyed from Quinn to Puck. "Woah, hold up Grace Kelly. Puck, she's moving in with us?"

Puck chuckled nervously. "Well San, this is why we wanted you to meet Britt. See, Quinn moving out means that Brittany will need a roommate, and so will you and we think you two would like to move in with each other instead of someone you didn't know."

"Yeah, the rent is great for you Santana and it's near the club where you work, plus Brittany is a great roommate."

Both Brittany and Santana stared incredulously at each other and then at Puck and Quinn. Brittany was shocked. Live with this bitch?

"Quinn, I'm so happy for you but that's ok, I can find someone easy enough." Brittany hugged her friend and sat back down.

"Oh I get it. Not good enough for you blondie?" Santana scoffed and scowled at Brittany.

"No that's not wha-"

Santana held her hand out, cutting Brittany off. She looked at Puck and gave him a wide smile. "I think it's a great idea you two. I'm so happy for you and I'm sure me and Brittany will get along great. When do I move in?"

Brittany groaned. This girl was so fake and annoying. How was she going to do this?

Quinn clapped her hands together, "Great! I was planning on moving out in two days, so we have the weekend to get settled. Sam and Finn are helping with everything."

Santana gave a fake smile and downed the rest of her drink, "Great." She looked at Brittany and gave her another wink.

Brittany ground her teeth and scrunched her fists together under the table. Fucking great.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana woke up to a splitting headache. She groaned slightly before squeezing her eyes and opening them wider. She glanced around the room and realised that she had never been here before in her life.

She furrowed her eyebrows before reaching for her phone on the side. Eyes widening as she saw the time and the 26 missed calls, 31 text messages and 7 voicemail messages.

"Shit! Oh fuckity fucking fucks. Fuck me."

"Mmm already did that baby." Santana stopped dead as she realised she was in a grip lock. She looked over her shoulder as a young, pretty girl sighed before drifting back to sleep. She rolled her eyes and dragged herself away from her late night lover, looking back at the sleeping girl to rate how well she did.

Meh, eight out of ten. Not bad.

Santana grabbed her shoes by the bed and searched for her jacket as she wiped the smudged make up away. She checked around the room once more before leaving through the front door, not once looking back at the girl she had left lying asleep.

She looked at her phone before deciding to not answer the many messages left. She had a banging headache after last night and had to prepare herself for the tongue lashing she would get.

She gave a great tongue lashing last night though.

She groaned as she thought over what she would have to do today. Move in with that blonde chick Quinn is friends with. She was hot, absolutely smoking actually, but she clearly didn't want to move in with her. Especially after she tried to get out of it at the dinner table the other day. Santana scoffed, like blondie was too good for her?

God she was amazingly attractive though. She couldn't help but send an appreciative wink at the girl, but she saw the way the blonde scoffed and rolled her eyes all night at the Latina.

Like, what? Who the hell does she think she is?

Honestly, she doesn't even know why she agreed to this. She could've let the blonde look for another roommate. But she wanted to cut her nose off to spite her face. And she did kind of need a new apartment.

She got off at her stop and exited the subway. She carried on walking as she felt her phone buzz once again. Climbing the stairs, she heard everyone before she saw them, banging and crashing around in her apartment.

"Jesus Finn, if you break that I swear to God!"

"Left! Left! Sam Left!"

"This is lef- oh wait. Sorry Quinn."

Santana chuckled to herself as she braced herself for the onslaught. She opened the door wider as everyone in the room stopped and looked at her.

Finn and Sam had dopy looks on their faces as they held a couch each side. Quinn was standing beside them with her hands on her hips, Mercedes and Tina on the other couch, drinking glasses of wine whilst Kurt chugged from the bottle next to them. Puck was looking at her with what she understood to be half a smirk, half a 'where the fuck have you been?' look.

And then there was Brittany. With a look on her face that told Santana she did not appreciate the lateness of the Latina.

Santana internally rolled her eyes. She wasn't that late. And so what?

"Jesus Satan. You look like shit. Where have you been?" Kurt drawled out as he swigged another gulp.

"Yeah San, where have you been? We've been at this for hours. And we still need to pack your shit up too." Sam added in as he dropped the couch.

"Shut it trouty. And I overslept, okay?" Santana widened her arms, before swiping the wine bottle from Kurt and taking a generous swig.

"You live here Santana, where did you slee- oh." Quinn finally understood after the pointed looks of Santana and Puck were directed her way.

Santana looked to Brittany in time to see her scoff slightly and walk away.

"Something to say blondie?" Santana called out as Finn and Sam picked the couch back up. Brittany stopped and turned around, facing the brunette. Santana couldn't help but think she looked stunning with her hair up and a bandana keeping it away from her eyes.

"Nope, nothing at all." Brittany drawled out as she matched Santana's stare, before turning and unpacking boxes.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Santana muttered under her breath. God this is going to be such a long day.

Puck nudged Santana and told her to start packing, to which the smaller girl sighed dramatically before finishing off the wine bottle, much to the dismay of Mercedes, Kurt and Tina. She then roped the three into helping her.

(As in packing the shit she told them to, whilst she lied on her bed and picked at her nails)

So sue her.

It took three more hours, fifteen eye rolls from Brittany, eight boxes and six more wine bottles, but Santana had packed up her possessions and unpacked them in her new home. An apartment shared with her brand, spanking new roommate, the great Brittany S Pierce.

/

"To Quinn and Puck!" Everybody raised their glasses and drank to yet another Rachel Berry toast. Santana gulped back her tequila mixer and grimaced slightly.

"So San, I need to schedule a meeting for the bar on Monday and I have a new bartender coming in, can you train her?" Puck leaned over and spoke to Santana.

"Ugh what? Puck, you know I don't like training the new meat." Santana huffed dramatically.

"Come on San, I need your help." Puck pleaded.

"Ugh fine, but only because…actually I don't even know." Santana chuckled as she poured herself another drink.

She and Puck had moved to New York when they graduated high school from Lima, wanting to get out of that shithole as quickly as possible. She had a degree in Public Relations and was looking for openings everyday but so far, no luck. So she got a job at the bar Puck co-owned with Sam to tide her over with money. Through Sam she had met everybody and here she was, graduated from college and working in a bar.

It wasn't that bad though, she could pick up girls whenever she wanted so…

She watched as Brittany talked to trouty with a stupid grin on her face. Santana sneered at the two. They looked like brother and sister, just no.

Brittany was watching Sam's mouth as he spoke about….something. Brittany was thinking of the conversation that Santana and Puck just had. So the Latina was a bartender. Pretty cool, Brittany thought. But then she remembered the entrance Santana had made this afternoon, and the way she didn't even really bother helping to pack her stuff up. She had made the decision that Santana Lopez was completely infuriating.

And now she was going to live with her.

"So Britt," Brittany and the rest of the group turned to Kurt as he held his wine glass, "what article are you writing at the moment?"

"Oh, it's about my friend's dance studio. Mike Chang. Quinn, him and I all went to the same school since we were little and he came out here to be a dancer." Brittany's eyes lit up as she spoke about her job. She truly loved what she did.

"Wait? _The_ Mike Chang? Who danced with Lady Gaga? His abs are so steamy." Tina fanned herself as she spoke about Mike.

Quinn chuckled. "The very same, Brittany taught him everything he knows."

That caught Santana's attention. "Wait, you're a dancer?" She asked Brittany. Explains the body.

"Yeah, but I just like to do it for fun."

Santana nodded and finished another drink. That was pretty cool, she guessed.

"Anyway, we better be going," Quinn stood up and held her hand out for Puck, "I have to meet a mother tomorrow who came to the shelter the other day. And Puck has an early start at the bar so…" She turned to Brittany and Santana who had somehow ended up sitting next to each other, "I hope you two have a great first night as roommates."

Brittany got up and kissed Quinn on the cheek as Santana copied her actions with Puck. Santana hugged Quinn quickly. She liked Quinn ever since they first met. She thinks that in high school, they would've been friends.

"Yeah we should all be going too. I'm giving the boys and Rachel a lift home." Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, Sam and Finn, who was holding up an inebriated Rachel, all bade farewell. A cacophony and whirlwind of kisses, hugs, goodbyes and 'call you laters' and there was just two.

Santana and Brittany stood in silence for a second before Brittany got up and started packing away the empty bottles. Santana watched for a second before sitting on the couch and turning on the TV.

Brittany came back in and watched as Santana put her feet up on the coffee table. She frowned before walking over and knocking the girl's feet off.

Santana looked at the blonde, shocked with her mouth wide open.

"No shoes on the tables." Brittany stated as she sat next to the girl and sipped at her water.

Santana took her shoes off and threw them under the table, plopping her feet back on the table and turning back to the TV.

Brittany got up and picked her shoes before plonking them on the owner's lap. "Shoes at the front door…please" Brittany added on at the end.

Santana looked once again at her new roommate in shock. Was this girl for real? For fucks sake.

Santana muttered under her breath as she threw her shoes to the front door. Something which Brittany frowned at before opening her mouth.

"Don't even, Blondie. Shoes are at the front door, so don't even bother." Santana cut her off and tried concentrating on the show she was watching,

Brittany nodded before grabbing her notebook and flipping to an empty page. "Do you think we should make some rules? Or like a rota for shopping and cleaning?" Brittany asked as she nibbled on her pen.

Santana chuckled before turning to the blonde once again, her smile falling at the serious look on the writer's face. "Oh you were being for real?" Santana asked. She sighed before holding the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes.

"Look Brittany, you do your thing, I'll do mine. We buy our own stuff, cook our own meals, and clean our own shit. Ok? This isn't the Brady Bunch. Just, let's get through this without as little fuss as possible."

Brittany pulled a face as she closed her notebook. She let out a quiet sigh and murmured "okay" before getting up and heading to her bedroom. Just before she entered, she turned to face the couch and looked at the girl in front of her. She was so beautiful, but she was just so arrogant and rude. She had started to regret ever going along with this.

"Goodnight Santana" she softly spoke, before turning and going into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Santana looked over, too late to say goodnight back, she closed the TV off and looked around. It was a nice enough apartment. As long as she did her own thing, she didn't think there would be any problems.

She got up and went to her own room and shut the door.

Silence descended over the apartment.

/

"Are you fucking kidding me? What is this shit?" Brittany looked over the kitchen. Plates were stacked high in the sink, grease covered the hob and butter and milk were left on the counter.

She sighed before going to put the items away and taking a look at sink once more. She closed her eyes and exhaled. "She's been here for half a day."

She walked out of the kitchen and put her shoes on by the front door, straightening Santana's pumps out as she did. She grabbed her bag and notepad before turning to the door. Stopping in her tracks as music blasted through the apartment, great banging and clattering as the bass reverberated through the walls.

"BIG DIRTY STINKING BASS, DIRTY STINKING BASS"

Brittany scrunched her nose up at the lyrics. What kind of shit was this? She shook her head before leaving the apartment, not wanting to argue with Santana on her first full day here. She would give the annoying girl some time to settle. Brittany walked down the stairs and made her way to the office, humming along to the song she had just heard, much to her own annoyance.

This was going to be a problem.


	4. Chapter 4

Brittany tapped on her notebook with her pen. She sighed to herself and rubbed her eyes. She had been stuck like this for an hour now, waiting for her editor to read through her final copy on the piece she had wrote about the importance of cats in the twenty first century. She loved the research she had done for that.

"Hey Britt, you waiting for Shelby to be done?"

Brittany straightened her back as she heard her name, and spinning around on her chair to face the man in a wheelchair who had spoken to her. She relaxed slightly and smiled.

"Hey Artie, yeah she should be done soon. You hand your camera piece in?" Artie was a close friend and colleague of Brittany's. They had started around the same time and Brittany enjoyed riding down the hallways on his lap, racing Janet from the front desk on slow days.

Artie nodded and wheeled himself next to the girl as they turned to the computer screen. "Yep, was a killer to write, I must have snapped at my roommate so many times, he must think I'm the roommate from hell."

Brittany scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Pretty sure my new roommate takes that title."

"Oh yeah? How come B, what happened to Quinn?" Artie put the brakes on and took his rider gloves off, cracking his fingers whilst Brittany grimaced at the sound.

"Quinn moved in with Puck this weekend, so his roommate moved in with me. She's like a bartender at Puck's bar, he owns with Sam. You know Sam right?" Artie nodded, as she had spoken about them before, "Well them two own this bar, with some money they got from Puck's grandmother or something, anyway, his roommate works there and she is so hot and beautiful, but she's a fucking nightmare, she's rude and messy and plays shit, thumping music. God she gets on my nerves and I've lived with her one night."

Brittany finished her rant and took a deep breath. "God, okay yeah you win B." Artie held his hands up, unable to compete with her problem.

Brittany straightened her back again which caused Artie to turn his head. He spotted their editor Shelby Corcoran leaving her office, striding towards the blonde's desk. She came up in front of the two and nodded to Artie.

"Brittany, fantastic work, great improvements, this is perfect." Brittany relaxed slightly, she always felt so good when Shelby would praise her. She could be a hard ass boss, but a fair one, and one Brittany respected a whole lot.

"Thanks Shelby, you got my next assignment piece?" Brittany asked, raising her eyebrows and bringing up a new word document on her computer.

Shelby nodded and flipped through the file in front of her. "Yep, seeing as you are already writing a piece of your friend's studio, you get a longer deadline for this one. So don't rush to get it done, I'll let you know sooner the time when I need it for."

Brittany nodded, knowing how Shelby liked to work. She took the piece of paper her boss was handing out and read the title.

LOVE AND HATE – TWO SIDES OF THE SAME COIN?

Brittany read and re-read the title. Shit. This was going to be deep.

/

Santana slid her sunglasses off as she entered the bar, she had an oversized vest on and black jeans. She thought she looked hot shit right now.

She nodded to Sebastian behind the bar and swung the door open to the back, taking the stairs two at a time and entering the manager's office, without knocking. She was badass like that.

Sam and Puck looked up as they heard the door open, Sam going back to his screen and Puck putting his pen down.

"Hey guys, did you schedule that meeting?" Santana asked as she put her stuff down on the chair and took a mento out of Puck's jar.

"Yeah, Karofsky as head of security, me and Sam, you as head bartender and Schue the finance guy will all be there." Puck explained as he packed up the files in front of him.

"Yep, know how the meetings work here Puck, also can we get Emma along? With her meatloaf? Please and thank you." Santana lounged in the chair opposite Puck's desk, chewing on her mint and looking at her fingernails.

Puck chuckled and ran his hand over his mohawk. "Sure can, we need them round soon, well round mine and Quinn's, which reminds me, how is it with Britt?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Oh it's great, blondie tried making up some rules, shot that down pretty quick."

"I think she's hot." Sam piped in.

Santana shot him a glare. "She is, she is also a pain in my ass."

"San, Brittany is a nice girl, little quirky, but it adds to her charm, just give it some time, ok?" Puck tried to ask of the girl.

Santana groaned loudly, over exaggerating by throwing her head back.

"That's the spirit! Anyway, new bartender to train is in the staff room, name is Dani, go show her the ropes." Santana got up and headed to the door, ruffling Sam's hair along the way.

"Oh and San…"

Santana turned before she reached the door, lifting an eyebrow at Puck and Sam as they looked at her.

Simultaneously, the two boys opened their mouths, "Don't fuck this one."

Santana cackled to herself as she left the room, walking down the hallway and into the staff room. Yep, she still got it.

/

Brittany had returned home that night, after researching long and hard about the many points she had to make regarding Mike's studio. She had taken a field trip to the place, got coffee with her old friend as they caught each other up on what was going on in their lives. The main issue being about Santana. Mike had chuckled as he listened to his friend rant and rave for twenty minutes, whilst noticing how many times Brittany had told him this girl was "hot".

Brittany took her coat off and hung it on the rack, noticing the other rack was empty and deducing that Santana was still at work. She sighed in relief and made her way to the kitchen, gritting her teeth at the plates that stacked the sink from this morning. At least the milk was away this time. She contemplated washing the dishes, but decided that it wasn't her problem and Santana should have to deal with it.

She exhaled a groan as she went to her room and fell face first onto her bed. She was exhausted and couldn't wait to get to sleep, but first she had to call her parents for their weekly Skype chats. She pulled up the app on her tablet and called her mom.

Brittany grinned as the blonde woman came into focus. Brittany didn't think she looked like her mom that much, apart from the blonde hair and exuberant at times personality. She grinned even wider as she saw her dad sitting next to her. She knew she looked nothing like her dad, being that he wasn't her biological parent, but she didn't care about that, he was her dad, plain and simple.

She didn't know her real dad, she only knew of him. She was born in the neighbour's barn in Indiana, her mom had been left by her biological father when he had found out she was pregnant, not wanting to be tied down. Her mom had moved her to California when she was still a baby, and there had met her dad. They married and he adopted Brittany, raising her as his own, and she wouldn't wish it any other way. Her dad was awesome. Twelve years down the line, and her parents decided to have another baby, however her dad was unable to give her mom a baby, so they used a sperm donor and the result was Kirsty, who looked exactly like Brittany, and who also worshipped the ground her sister walked on.

"Hey mom, hey dad!" Brittany smiled at her parents and turned the volume up, seeing that her mom was talking but no sound was coming out. She frowned as she could still not hear them. She watched as her mom frantically waved her hands, whilst Brittany tried to convey that she couldn't hear them.

"Is it on? Is she there? Can she hear us? Brittany!" Brittany winced as her dad turned the microphone on and shouted into it.

"Pierce, there's no need for that." Her mother scolded her dad, as he sunk away from her. Oh yeah, her dad was called Pierce Pierce. Go figure.

"Hey, I can hear you it's all good. Where's Kirsty?"

"Oh she's in bed, she had a long day at school so…but I'll get her to talk to you tomorrow. She misses you so much Brittany, she needs her big sister here. She's getting so old." Whitney Pierce teared up as she fanned at her eyes.

Brittany rolled her own eyes at her mom's dramatics. "Mom, she's only twelve, she's fine. I miss her too, I miss all of you, maybe for Christmas you could come here, to New York?"

Whitney and Pierce looked at each other and smiled. "Sounds wonderful, we can't wait to see you, I'll move some things around, cancel a few plans, and get back to you."

Brittany nodded at her father's words. She missed them so much, but enjoyed talking to them every week. She wished she could see more of her sister though, she felt as if she were missing out on her whole life.

Brittany and her parents caught each other up on the week's events. Brittany getting into another rage mode as the conversation switched to her roommate, only to be teased mercilessly by her mom for talking about the girl too much. She blushed and moved onto her work.

An hour later, and Brittany had signed off, after a ten minute farewell with her parents. She sat back in bed and looked at her ceiling, thinking through her work. She shot up as she heard a thump, thump, thump, through the hallway outside. She grabbed the heaviest object she could find, a water bottle, and crept out of bed, silently tip toeing towards her door.

She startled as she heard it again, accommodated by giggling. She frowned and wrenched her door open, eyebrows shooting into her hairline as she took in the sight before her.

Santana had a ginger girl pinned to the wall, her hand disappearing under the girl's shirt whilst she devoured the poor girl's neck. She sighed angrily as Santana looked over at her.

Santana grinned as she took in her roommate, she was so drunk and pissy Brittany looked very hot. She sucked the girl's neck once more, never breaking the staring contest she had with the blonde, as she winked slowly and dragged Collette? Jeanette? Ginger girl…into her room, giving Brittany a thumbs up as she did, and closing her door, revelling in the vein nearly bursting out of Brittany's neck.

Brittany scowled and gritted her teeth. Technically, she hadn't got round to the part where if we brought someone home, the other roommate had a warning time, but surely it was just politeness to ask first.

She got back in bed and flipped onto her side, away from her wall. She tried to relax her mind and plan out her day for tomorrow, before she heard the tell-tale signs of banging on the wall.

What? She went to college…

She groaned and grabbed her pillow, squeezing it over her ears and trying to block out the repeated screams of "Santana, Santana, Santana…"

/

Breakfast that next morning was, awkward. To say the least.

Brittany drank her coffee as she wrote in her notebook whilst Santana's late night conquest sat opposite her, talking her ear off about her collection of badges. Seriously. A collection. Of badges. This girl.

Santana had her head on her hands, groaning slowly everytime the girl would open her mouth. She was regretting drinking so much last night, but didn't regret putting that angry look on her roommates face. Winding Brittany up may become her new favourite hobby. She looked over to the blonde, who was glaring back at her, shifting her eyes from Ginger and back to her, trying to silently ask what the fuck was this girl still doing here.

Santana subtly held her hands out, trying to tell the blonde she was wondering the same thing, before Brittany glared at the door. Santana nodded her head and looked at her watch exaggeratedly.

"Oh my! Is that the time! Well, we must be going, Brittany has this thing, and I have…this other thing." Santana trailed off, not sure what she could get away with saying. She looked to the blonde for help, who rolled her eyes and stood up.

"It was nice meeting you, Claudette." Brittany said as she put her notebook away.

The ginger girl got up, unaware she was being ushered out of the apartment. "Oh it's Annette, but…"

"Okay no time for pleasantries now, people to see, things to do, I'll call you." Santana led the girl out, patting her ass as she opened the door.

Annette turned around and winked at the Latina. "See you around, hot stuff."

Santana winced slightly, and closed the door. She sighed as she turned around and leaned against the wall. She opened her eyes and startled at Brittany staring right back at her, her expression was unreadable.

"Well done, hot stuff."

Brittany walked past the bartender and opened the door, shutting it harder than she needed to, making Santana's brain rattle. The brunette groaned as she held her hands in her head and wiped her eyes.

"Hot stuff. Really? What age are we living in?" Santana asked to herself, before flopping on the sofa and taking a much needed nap.


End file.
